


Tradition

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The Wolffs have to attend a wedding. Toto isn't happy with the dress code.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is for Historygeek12 who was there for me yesterday when I had a very bad day. She cheered me up with some Simi so here are some Wolffs to say thank you. <3 She is an amazing person and I hope she knows how much I appreciate her.

“Come on, Toto!” Susie calls out, a hint of frustration in her tone.

Little Jack gives an excited little noise and waves his fists around as she holds him. He’s wearing a little tartan kilt.

“I’m not coming out.” Toto replies from the bathroom.

“Toto Wolff if you don’t come out I swear I will tell Sebastian your strategy for Spa.” Susie threatens.

“You wouldn’t!” Toto’s voice goes high.

“I would. Not get out of the bathroom, I’m not being late for my cousin's wedding.” Susie replies.

The bathroom door unlocks and Toto begins to walk down the stairs, with Susie having to bite back her grin.

Toto is in full Scottish attire including a kilt. He looks awkward and miserable and his legs are on full display.

Susie gives him a look over and smiles. “You look handsome.”

“I don’t like my knees.” Toto replies flatly.

“Your knees look fine.” Susie says with a grin. “I’m very impressed.”

“I’m not.” Toto answers, looking miserable.

Susie rolls her eyes and walks over to him, handing him Jack. “Look how smart Jack looks!”

Toto beams at his son and nods. “He looks amazing.”

Jack looks at him and gives him a happy smile, making Toto grin.

Susie takes a photo of the two of them and grabs her car keys. “Right. Time to go.”

Toto sighs and looks at Jack. “Into battle?”

Jack squeals happily and then gazes down at his clothes to pick at them.

“I feel the same.” Toto says to him, kissing his head.

Susie rolls her eyes and holds the door open. “Come on, Braveheart.”

Toto glares at her and walks out of the house with Jack.

“Do we have everything?” Susie asks, starting to fret. “Toys, clothes, bottles?”

“All in the car already.” Toto replies as he gets Jack into his car seat, the little baby gazing around the car.

Jack loved car trips. When he wouldn’t settle at night Toto would drive him around the town, talking to him about work at Mercedes. Jack fell asleep pretty quickly during these rides. Toto didn’t know if the car soothed him or his conversation was so dull Jack fell asleep.

“Hey Toto, off out?” A cheeky German voice calls.

Toto groans, seriously wishing he and Susie were not neighbours with Sebastian Vettel.

Susie didn’t seem to mind though and she smiled at Sebastian. “Off to a wedding.”

Sebastian nods as Hanna comes out to join them, not being able to stop the laugh that comes out of her mouth at the sight of Toto’s kilt.

Toto glares at Hanna and she rolls her eyes back at him. “Nice kilt, Toto.” She smirks.

“Traditional dress at the wedding was apparently the dress code.” Susie explains. “Toto is being grumpy.”

“You should wear it to the track.” Sebastian suggests, his blue eyes sparkling.

Toto doesn’t answer him, just moves to get into the passenger seat of the car.

“Ignore him.” Susie rolls her eyes, turning to Hanna and Sebastian. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Do I have to wear a kilt?” Sebastian asks with a grin, prompting Hanna to smack his arm.

“No.” Susie chuckles.

“Then we’ll come.” Sebastian smiles warmly.

“Great!” Susie grins. “We’ll see you tonight.”

Sebastian nods, giving Susie a wave as she walks over to her car.

Susie opens the car door and gets into the drivers seat, trying to ignore Toto’s glare.

“It’s only one day.” Susie says gently as she starts the car.

“Sebastian and Hanna saw me.” He replies grumpily.

“So?” Susie asks.

“So he will tell Kimi and Lewis, and Valtteri.” Toto mumbles.

“If it really bothers you that much why don’t you just stay home and let me and Jack go.” Susie suddenly snaps, looking hurt.

Toto freezes and looks at Susie.

Susie looks sad and fed up and Jack, sensing the tension in the car, lets out an unhappy sound.

“Su…” Toto reaches across and takes her hand. “I’m happy to go with you to this wedding.”

“You don’t sound it.” She sighs.

“Su, I am. I’m sorry.” Toto says gently.

Susie nods, gently squeezing his hand. “It’s okay.”

Toto looks at her. “I’m going to try all the Scottish things at this wedding.”

“Even the haggis?” Susie asks with a small smile.

“Especially the haggis.” Toto chuckles, leaning over the seat to kiss her head, making Jack giggle.

Susie smiles softly at him and nods. “I’m holding you to that.”

“I’ll do it.” He grins. “Anything to make my Scot proud.”

Susie blushes and turns the car engine on, backing out of the drive to see Sebastian cheerfully waving goodbye at them.

“I’ve also got something to tell you….” Toto says slyly as Susie drives down the road.

“Hmmm?” Susie asks, giving him a small glance as she indicates. “What is it?”

“I am wearing nothing under this kilt.” Toto tells her proudly.

Susie almost loses control of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
